


In A Dream Is Enough If You're There

by gayrobot



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Girlfriends - Freeform, Post S3 ending, Post-Ending, Quickie, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayrobot/pseuds/gayrobot
Summary: Chromia and Windblade are happy to see each other again...
Relationships: Chromia/Windblade
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	In A Dream Is Enough If You're There

Windblade was corporeal again.

That made it easier to touch her.

Or, harder to not touch her.

Especially when the person in question was kissing down her frame in their shared berthroom---

She smirked, "I know we're preparing for the celebration of my return and the end of _all this mess_ but there's someone I'm more happy to see than anyone."

Chromia felt her faceplates heat up, _how, how_ could she disarm her so easily? They were supposed to get ready for the party...

They often competed in feats of strength, Chromia usually the better brawler in the end, but Windblade had one advantage she couldn't be beat at.

Windblade leaned in close barely away from Chromia's lips. "We need to hurry before we're wanted," she whispered, right before closing the gap.

Chromia could feel her spark thumping in her chest, flinching at the sounds she was making.

"Let me hear," Windbade whispered. "Relax."

Chromia nodded slowly and threw herself into the kiss. She clutched at her shoulders, letting Windblade touch her as she liked.

Chromia whimpered again, adding, "we don't have time."

Windblade kept kissing at her neck, as Chromia still held onto her shoulders. Windblade slid her hand between Chromia's legs, reaching between them to slide over her valve cover, which instantly popped back in response to the stimulation. She slipped between her folds, starting to stroke, first slowly then adding pressure.

Chromia muffled her groans against her shoulder, balance unsteady from the stimulation. Intense pleasure flooded through her, as Windblade skillfully stroked her most sensitive parts, node between a pair of fingers until ---

Everything went white, Chromia feeling like she was short circuiting, but it was perfect, intense, a quick but perfect moment.

She panted, Windblade still holding her in her arms, supporting her body that would flop to the ground if she wasn't.

When she calmed, Windblade tilted Chromia's chin up, stealing another kiss. They held each other for a few more moments.

"See? I knew you needed your nerves calmed before we go into a crowd," Windblade whispered with a smirk.

Chromia didn't know how to tell her in ords, but everything was perfect just as long as Windblade was right next to her.


End file.
